1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to an arrangement for steam sterilization of medical instruments and implants and the like with a steam generator fed by a proportioning or dispensing pump, a sterilization container arranged in such a way that it can be pushed into a holding device in a working connection with the steam generator, and a control device for the sterilizing process as is described and shown in EP 0 429 960 A2.
2. Background Art
In the known arrangement, the sterilization container is constructed as a loose cassette whose base and cover parts are held so as to be pressed together tightly in the holding device during the sterilizing process by flange-like edges with the intermediary of a seal.
However, the construction of the sterilization container as a cassette formed by two parts and closed on all sides against the atmosphere has proven costly to manufacture. Further, close tolerances must be maintained during production, since the associated feed lines and outlet lines must be joined when the cassette is slid into the holding device.